


now that you’re gone forever ¦ rinharu amv

by ShaytheStar



Series: AMVs [5]
Category: Free!, Three Days Grace (Band)
Genre: AMVs, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fanvids, Feels, M/M, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 21:13:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3264521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaytheStar/pseuds/ShaytheStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prepare for RinHaru feels! This song fits them well. Song: "Gone Forever" by Three Days Grace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	now that you’re gone forever ¦ rinharu amv

Thumb: AE.


End file.
